Luke Smith's Findings
by Cara-Jane Smith
Summary: Minature Prologue Included in Story- Sarah Jane Adventures FF


Chapter 1- The Unknown Figure

_**AN**__: "A chapter in Luke's life: he was never born from the bane. He was born from his own mother's womb, Mariana-May True. Luke's mother dies from giving birth to him and Luke is then adopted from Sarah Jane Smith, he is truly, Lucas Benjamin True…….. But, now he is Luke Smith, just plain old, Luke Smith. Luke is nearing is 13__th__ birthday and is slowly finding out who his adopted mum is all about…….."_

"Goodnight Mum…." Luke whispered

"Goodnight" Sarah Jane replied.

"Hey…..Mum…."

"Yes"

"What is the memory that you most remember…… in your childhood, I mean?"

Luke asked curiously as he lay in his bed pulling his astronaut patterned duvet over his nose.

Sarah Jane looks around Luke's room, admiring the wallpaper depicted as the universe, full of constellations and planets.

"My most distinct childhood memory was the night that my parents abandoned me; it was the worst moment in my life, seeing my parents' faces for the last time before they died."

The Trickster…… the thought of it appeared in my mind.

"Yes, that's right………..The Trickster……………Remember? The Stories you told me? Luke says sarcastically

"Yes, your right….."

"Wha?-…." Luke was interrupted.

Interrupted again……………."I'm never sure what's happening with my life, sometimes, to me, it feels like a great big blur."

Luke looks at her puzzled.

"Anyway, I better go and write my next article before it gets too late, Goodnight…. " Sarah Jane said quickly.

Luke feels his Mum's footsteps walk over the creaky part of my bedroom floor, she closes the door slowly, leaving it open……….just a crack.

Luke gazes up at his ceiling full of glowing stars… He Whispers,

"I always wondered whether the trickster was ever real, Mum always told me stories about him and about monsters, aliens, all these weird and wonderful creatures. She always told them from the top of her head, so I always wondered whether the stories that she told me were ever true."

A minute later, Luke still looking up at the ceiling, his eyes move out of focus and everything was a haze, as he closes his eyes and nods off to sleep.

The next morning, Luke, half asleep awakens to the sound of his alarm clock,

"Wake up………….Wake up…………Come on Luke, Wake up……. What the hell, Luke………………… Wake up…………………. WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He pushes the snooze button and closes his eyes again……. There was another noise……… he could hear something clanging downstairs……

Luke slowly walked out of his room and walked down the stairs and he sees to his surprise,

"Arghhhh!!! Stop doing that, you cannot take this away from me, it's my possession!" Sarah Jane screams, trying to grab at what it seems to be a lipstick that she is fighting over with an "Unknown Figure."

After she screams I turn to the unknown figure that happens to be some odd creature that is in my view, it is very tall and is wearing black robes, its skin is as white as snow and his eyes were non-existent.

"Mum, what is this thing? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" I screamed, scared out of my skin.

Sarah Jane continues to ignore Luke and finally snatches the lipstick out of the creature's hand.

My eyes focus on the creature; I see it leaving, disappearing into nothingness, it was screeching loudly, as if it was a baby being born.

I was thinking who it was; I can tell it is from another world, an imposter to earth.

"I can explain….." Sarah Jane says, guiltily.

I shake my head slowly in response…. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, puffing and panting:

"How any of this can be happening?" "I didn't know anything she told me about these creatures were real, in proof, I guess they are."

This thought scares me out of my wits…….

I bury my face in my pillow, sighing angrily. 

I hear my bedroom door opening creakily, footsteps getting louder, I feel someone sitting on my bed, it was Mum….. Or Sarah-Jane I should now call her. I feel even more insecure calling her my real mum. I sort of feel bad when I say she's my mother, I feel like I'm letting my real Mum down, horribly I cannot even remember her name now or even my real last name, All I am now is Luke Smith, a plain, simple name that isn't even my own.

"Luke" Says Sarah-Jane quietly.

"I cannot even tell you how sorry I am for you."

"I bet your not, Sarah-Jane!" Luke Shouts.

"Luke, listen, I know this has shot at you so quickly, but there is no reason to act like this."

"Well, I can't now!" Luke screams.

"It's not about that, Luke."

Luke responds, "I just cannot believe you told me all these stories about all those creatures and now you're telling me they are real!"

"I should have never told you them, forget about them, all I did was try to express my feelings about them…" She says.

"You should have just written them in a journal or something, like you do with your news articles."

"Sarah Jane-……" Luke was interrupted by her.

"You don't have to call me that Luke, I adopted you as my son, and I think I have a right to be classed as your mother." Sarah Jane says

"But your not….. My own mother's soul is still out there somewhere….."

"Yes, I know."

"It's Ok" Sarah Jane Smiled.

"Who was that creature I saw? What were you fighting over with it?"

Sarah Jane sighed.

"It was the trickster."

There was a long silence after Sarah Jane told me this. The trickster is real, I can't believe it, he's the bad guy! He was the main character in most of the stories Sarah Jane told me about. In the story, he takes away the good memories and replaces them with the bad, every time he meets with the enemy or humanity he always schemes the person into bad situations, trying to get his own way…….. Or get on his side of the bargain.

Now I know, I should never have asked what it was; the thought of the trickster was going to haunt me forever, always wondering when it was going to pounce again."

"What can we do about it?" Luke said worryingly.

"I don't know….. All I have to do is keep the lipstick away from him." She says

"Oh yes, what was that lipstick……?" Luke asked curiously.

"It's not a real lipstick, it's called the sonic lipstick" Sarah Jane put her slightly wrinkled hand into her front jean pocket, the lipstick was not in there…… she searched around in her back pocket and smiled.

"Aha!"

Sarah Jane cupped her left hand and gave it to me to examine.

What I saw looked like a normal lipstick from the outside……. But once you pulled the cap, it had a pink coloured light attached.

"What does it do?"

Luke touched a silver button that was attached, the force of his finger was not strong enough to use its power, before he did touch it heavier…….. Sarah Jane snatched it out of his hand quickly.

Luke looked at Sarah Jane, shocked as she said,

"Never touch that button" She said sternly

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Just remember that for next time."

Sarah-Jane, Amazed by what is in her hands says,

"This object is highly dangerous, if it goes into the wrong hands of the beholder, presses the silver button, something will go dreadfully wrong."

"What will go wrong?"Luke Asked.

"When the Lipstick's button is pressed, the whole process of the apocalypse will start."

"Why? Why would anyone make such as horrible object?" Said Luke

"It's not all horrible, unless it's in the right hands, of me or my fellow mentor, 'The Doctor' who created this thing." "You can open and close doors, send an electrical charge, cut cables and even destroy a portal key."

"But….. why would he want to make an object and how could he make an object that could start an apocalypse, it must be complicated."

"It could take a day, answering all your questions and telling you about my "Other" side of life."

"There is no explanation……. How can all these things be real?" Luke says

"Luke, it's just the way the world is at the moment."

"Go on, Luke, I'm sure you have some Homework to catch up on………. come on chip chop!"


End file.
